tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhiannon Venning
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can be found here. |blood status = Muggle-born (forged records to appear half-blood during the second wizarding war) |Age = |Alias = * Rhi (nickname) * Rhia (nickname) * Regina (Potterwatch) * Sua Maestà (your majesty, as part of a sort of game by Doriano, when he asked her to the ball) |Title = * (during school years) * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′7″ |hair = Red |eyes = Green |skin = Fair |family = * Nessa Scamander (wife) * Anwen Venning (mother) * Robert Venning (father) * Bethan Venning (twin sister) * Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) * Aled Venning (little brother) * Heather Venning (aunt) * Patrick Scamander (father-in-law) † * Tandi Scamander (mother-in-law) † * Lucy Scamander (sister-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (brother-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = Takes the form of a family member or friend suffocating, probably from the Breathless Curse |Wand = Oak, 11 inces, unicorn hair, ornately carved, swishy | Patronus = |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Her family * Her Friends * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slug Club * Order of the Phoenix (financer, during the war) * Muggle-Born Network (financer, during the war) * Mage One's The Witching Hour (frequent guest) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (financer) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (financer) * River Rock Conservation Society (financer) |job = * Businesswoman * Philanthropist * Activist |hideg = -}} Rhiannon Ceridwen Venning (born 16th November 1978) is a Welsh muggle-born Witch, born to Anwen and Robert Venning. She's the twin sister of Bethan Weasley and the elder sister of Aled Venning. She is widely regarded to be one of the most wealthy witches currently alive, which can be attributed to her discovery of a way to exploit the exchange of galleons to muggle pounds. When she realised galleons were made with genuine ''solid gold, she exploited this by exchanging muggle money for their woth in wizarding money, before selling the coins on to a muggle jeweller for their worth as gold, taking that money back to gringotts to exchange again and repeat the process. Within three hours she was a millionaire, within four a billionaire. When she actually got to Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry a few weeks later (attending between the years 1990-1997) she was sorted into Slytherin. She succesfully forged doccuments that "proved" her father was a wizard (which he wasn't), given that his sister was also a witch (which she was), along with other doccments showing that the pair were adopted, which they were. She then had other doccuments that proved they were the orpaned "Selwyn siblings", who were adopted by a muggle family. All of this for the purpose of she and her sister keeping their galleons and property throughout the second wizarding war, mainly as it was useful to help fund the and Muggle-Born Network. Biography Early Life '''Rhiannon Ceridwen Venning' (born 16th November 1978) is a Welsh muggle-born Witch, born to Anwen and Robert Venning. She's the twin sister of Bethan Weasley and the elder sister of Aled Venning. The siblings were born and raised in a town called Caerphilly in Gwent, Wales. Being muggle-born, both of her parents were muggles. However, Rhiannon's paternal aunt Heather Venning was also a muggle-born witch. The magical ability had simply not passed on to their father, Robert. A eccentric witch, both Rhiannon and Bethan suspected there was something strange about aunt Heather, that was also strange about them. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Business Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Muggle Born Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Welsh Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Financers Category:Philanthropists Category:Businesswomen Category:Rich Characters Category:Slug Club Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Prefect Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Business person Category:Twins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Grace01121922 Category:Host (MBN) Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Venning Family Category:Witching Hour Guests Category:Witching Hour